mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Slow
Mr. Slow is the thirty-ninth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Slow takes so long to do everything. It took him until New Year to open his Christmas presents, and until Easter to write his thank-yous. He tries to get a job. When he tried to be a news reporter,it took him until midnight to read the news. When he tried to be a taxi driver, he delayed Mr. Uppity in getting to the train station. The job he gets is as a steamroller driver. International publications & translations Mr. Slow appears under the titles Monsieur Lent (French), Don Tranquilo (Spanish), 느려씨 (Korean), 慢吞吞先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Αργοκίνητος (Greek), Unser Herr Langsam (German). Voice Actors *John Alderton (1983) *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Len Carlson (1997-1999) Trivia *He is one of the few characters to have a moustache. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Late. Counterparts * Mung Daal (Chowder, both have white moustaches), * Lunk (Mixels, both move slow), * George The Steamroller (Thomas The Tank Engine, Both are Green & Slow Moving), * Trevor The Traction Engine (Thomas The Tank Engine, both are Green & Slow Moving (Not As Slow As George The Steamroller)), * Boring Voice Priest (Father Ted, both have similar voices), * Zebedee (The Magic Roundabout, both are old and have moustaches), * Slowpoke Rodriguez (Looney Tunes, both are slow), * Kid Speedy (Homestar Runner, both are slow), * Lionel (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are old and have moustaches), * Snails (My Little Pony, both are slow), * Pop-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are green, elderley and have white moustaches) * Toby Tortoise (Walt Disney's Silly Symphonies, both are green and slow), * Major General Sir Brian Teagler (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both have a white moustache), * Gepetto (Pinocchio, both have a white moustache), * The King (Cinderella, both have white moustaches), * Profesor Archemides Porter (Tarzan, both are old and have white moustaches), * Roz (Monsters inc., both are yellow and slow) * Late Slug (Monsters University, both are slow and yellow) * The Sultan (Aladdin, both have white moustaches (the Sultan also has a beard)), * Dr. David Q. Dawson and Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective, all three have moustaches), * Max (Tweenies, both have white hair and old sounding voices), * The Big Friendly Giant (Roald Dahl, both have white hair and wear green), * The Head of the Army (Roald Dahl's The BFG, both wear dark green and have a white moustache), * Sid Slipper (The Shoe People, both are old, dark green and have moustaches), * Mr. Bobbin (Broomstick Cottage, both are old and have white moustaches), * Mr. Baskerville (Pigeon Street, both have white moustaches), * Barney the Tractor and William the Chain Ferry (The Transporters, all three travel slowly), * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh, both are slow talkers) * Old Bear (Old Bear Stories, both are elderly), * PC Copper (Bod, both are old and have moustaches), * Mayor Muggins (Christopher Crocodile, both have white moustaches), * Grandpa Dave (Arthur, both are old and have moustaches), * Uncle Chuck (Sonic SatAM, both have moustaches and are old), * Mayor (Powerpuff Girls, both have white moustaches), * Pops (Regular Show, both have white handlebar moustaches). * Whitey (Flushed Away, both are slow) * Heihachi Mishima (Tekken, they move slow and have moustaches) * Shirley (Shaun the Sheep, both are slow) * Slugsy (Fifi and the Flowertots, both move slowly) * Admirable Karia (Joshua Jones, both are elderly and have white moustaches) * Man-at-Arms (Masters of the Universe, both are wise and have moustaches) * Major Forbes (Postman Pat, both are old and have moustaches) * Reverend Timms (Postman Pat, both have white hair) * Big Ears (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are old and have white hair) * Emily's Grandmother (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are old and have white hair) * Snail (Franklin the Turtle, both are slow) * Tortoise (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are slow) * Coach (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are slow) * Trevor Evans (Fireman Sam, both have white hair) * Bayleaf the Gardener (The Herbs, both are old and have white hair) * Aloysius 'Nosy' Parker (Thunderbirds, both are old and have white hair) * Old King Alpha (Alphabet Castle, both are old and have white hair) * Mr. O the Old Man (Letterland, both are old and have white hair) * Judge Klaus (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both are old and have white hair) * Colonel K. (Dangermouse, both have white moustaches) * Mr. Hoofnagel (The Get-Along Gang, both are old and have white hair * Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles, both are elderly) * Chief Stromboli (Gadget Boy, both have white moustaches) * Mr. Carraway the Fishmonger (Camberwick Green, both have white moustaches) * Mr. Clamp the Green Grocer (Trumpton, both have white hair) * Uncle Grizzly (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, both are elderly) * Uncle Quigley (Sabrina: The Animated Series, both are old and have white hair) * Winston (Oliver and Company, both have white hair) * Coach (The New Adventures of the Shoe People, both have white moustaches) * Sir Robert Norramby (Thomas and Friends, both are old and have white hair) * Duke (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are old) * Clyde Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are old and have white hair) * Mermaid Man (SpongeBob, both are old and have white hair) * Wise Old Elf (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, both are old and have white hair) * Grandpa Pig (Peppa Pig, both are old and have white hair) * Pa Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, both are slow talkers) * Carl Fredrickson and Charles F. Muntz (Up, all three are old and have white hair) * Kent Brockman (The Simpsons, both have white hair) * Abraham Simpson and Jasper (The Simpsons, all three are old) * Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful and Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, all seven have white hair) * Mr. Smee (Peter Pan, both have white hair) * Mirage (The Incredibles, both have white hair) * Madame (Babar the Elephant, both are old and have white hair) * Doctor Snuggles (Namesake series, both are old and have white hair) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Uppity * Mr. Silly * Mr. Funny * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Busy (mentioned but not seen) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Busy (Mr. Slow appears in this book before his own) * Mr. Brave * Little Miss Scatterbrain * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Slow Takes the Lead(TV) * Mr. Silly's Silly Secret(TV) * Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow(TV) * Mr. Impossible's Lesson(TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) * Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Green characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Facial Hair